


Merry Holmestice, navaan!!

by orphan_account



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: fanart in different forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m leaving the account I signed up with for the event and posted the drawings above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	Merry Holmestice, navaan!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Hi navaan!

I'm so happy I got you as a giftee! We got matched on plenty of different Holmes fandoms and ships and I decided to make you small somethings related to a few of them :)

Hope you'll like the gifts and have a great December holidays!

*

The first gift is based on your fic "A Marriage of Three" for Downey movies canon. One of your prompts was illustrating one of your stories. I guess you already know where it is going :)

Here you have a link to the [fliipbook](https://www.flipbookpdf.net/web/site/9e7071ff3cd5cdb3d01fdab31fbd1e78bcb95dd9202010.pdf.html#page/1) which you can also download the pdf file from the same site.

And here it is in a printable [zine](https://i.postimg.cc/5yVG9Bt5/exchange-holmes-zine-format-a3.png) format (a3), if you would want to save it on paper (in this case[ here’s a link to the tutorial on how to cut and bend it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixqr9e3wCxI) as well!)

*

The second gift is two smaller drawings of Holmes and Lupin, as you mentioned you also like the gentleman cambrioleur. For this - book canons for both of the series.

*

And the third, final treat is for Elementary. I thought you can use the heads any way you want and make any of 4 ships you like with Jamie, Joan and Sherlock.

here's a a4 file of the drawings above if you would want to have the pictures as a bookmark, stickers, or simply in non-digital format:

[ books and elementary](https://postimg.cc/f3T0sFYJ)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I signed up with for the event and posted the drawings above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
